Jaune Arc : Rising
by ZenRaven
Summary: Based on the Trailer of BNHA movie All might : rising. One shot. Read and please review. Would love some character reaction fics but do mention me on them please and do inform me of that I would love to read it. Anyway enjoy I guess.


**JAUNE ARC : RISING **

"**MASTER**" A yellow gloved hand pushes a blonde haired young man with a Blue spandax suit with grey trails and a red cape, he shouts and cries out to the Red haired woman wearing a blue spandax suit and a long white cape who pushed him up in the air, where a silver haired man with white spandex suit and yellow cape catches him and takes him farther in the air with a Green jet like stream behind his legs.

The Red haired woman stares ahead at another woman who is covered in shadows and standing on a small hill of rubble, while red lightning is flashing in the dark sky covered in red hue and surroundings are burning in a charring purple flame.

The Red haired woman then speaks,

"I am leaving the rest to you. Ozpin, make sure his dreams come true."

The silver haired man clenches his tears away from his eyes while taking the young blonde boy farway in the air with him his cape bellowing behind. The young man cries out again.

"**MASTER**"

"**MASTEERR**"

The woman in the shadows extends her hands sideways relishing in her power and strength lightning flashes again, while the Red haired woman extends her gloved hand towards the Blond haired boy and points her index finger at him and says,

"**Jaune**"

The woman turns her face sideways and glances at Jaune and Ozpin with her green eyes, her face bloodied and bruised but still gives a bright loving smile and clenches her extended hand into a tight fist and says,

"I am counting on you."

'**_achieve what I could not, become what I couldn't, become the symbol of peace in this era of darkness, Jaune' _**'

"**MASTEEEEEERRRR**"

The boy cries out in a heart wrenching scream of pain with tears streaming out of his blue eyes.

Ozpin too clenches his eyes shut as tears whip away from his eyes into the air.

The Red haired woman turns back towards the shadowed woman and takes a stance with a determined expression on her face.

The shadowed woman's face is revealed and half of her face is twisted into a dark smirk, her pale face was engraved with jagged red veins and her blood red eye in black sclera conveying her amusement.

The shadowed woman raises her hand as red sparks start to gather on her hand and she speaks with her dark smirk still on her face,

"**Thank you, for such wonderful comedy**."

Then a huge blast covers the entire island they were on.

**_Jaune Arc was only 17 years old, when he was seperated from his beloved master, Pyrrha Nikos. _**

A city can be seen with dark clouds covering the sky, lightning flashing all over.

" No matter which city it is, that woman has eyes everywhere."

A H-shaped building can be seen where, Jaune is sparring with Ozpin in a blue high collared shirt and pants.

Jaune is kicked in the face by Ozpin and he can be seen almost flashing all around him with a tint of green jet stream behind him.

"At this rate, you will be killed by her as well."

Jaune continuously tries to dodge or deflect the man's kicks but it proves to be futile.

"I won't know unless I TRY" Jaune says while blocking the kick from Ozpin. He skids back a bit due to the force of the kick, recovers and runs forward to punch the man.

"**I have to become the _The SYMBOL OF PEAC_**-" He screams but is roundhoused on the face by Ozpin.

Jaune lies on the ground in pain and Ozpin sits on his back, his one hand over his thigh and another in front of his face. He says,

"Your enemy is a monster who has been alive for longer than hundreds of years.

Its impossible."

Jaune while lying down, clenches his fist and says,

"Master gave up everything, just so she could raise '**_One For All'_**', She was a true hero!!!"

Jaune raises his face from the floor, as hot tears stream down from his face and says in a shaking voice,

"I thought of her as my **_only family_**."

Ozpin turns Jaune's body and pulls him towards him by his shirt's collar. He looks at Jaune in the eye and says,

"What you lack is experience, accumulate as much of it you can, to defeat her who has an experience of more than a century. While in school I will train you myself."

"Arc, when you graduate, cross the oceans."

Jaune looks at him in shock his blue eyes widening, before he can even try to argue with him. Ozpin speaks again,

"If you stay where she can still reach you, then..."

"You won't be able to take it."

Jaune's face tears a little as Ozpin clenches his own eyes and grits his teeth trembling a little and says,

"You know why Pyrrha let you escape, right?"

Jaune's face trembles as Ozpin asks again,

"You understand, right, Jaune?"

"Save your Power."

Jaune's teary eyed expression morphs into one of determination as his eyes harden.

**_That Spring, Jaune Arc turned 18 and graduated from Beacon academy_**.

Two suitcases are seen standing by the wall above which a dark green hoodie jacket is placed.

In front of a mirror, Jaune is standing in a white shirt hugging his toned body nicely and then he sets his hair in spikes.

Jaune looks at the mirror as his master's smiling face and words come to his mind.

'**_No matter how sad and scary it gets_**,'

Jaune takes his both index fingers to his lips,

'**_You have to smile and say you're okay_**'

Jaune extends his lips in a lovely bright smile.

'**_Those who keep Smiling are the Strongest, after all_**.'

A jet flies in the clear blue sky as Jaune looks out of its glass window and thinks,

'I will definetly be back...'

'... With the power to save everyone with **_All my Might_**'

'The **_Symbol of Peace_** will return to these lands once more'

'I will be here'

**_Author's note_****_I absolutely loved doing this. Also if someone is gonna write a Rwby character's reaction fic on this, do pm me. I would love to read that, it will be real nice if you will mention me on that fic too. (anxious and happy expression)_****_Anyway do read my other works I am relatively new right now also busy too, but soon in a few days, I will be writing my other fics too. Thank you for reading this. _**


End file.
